1000 Chapters of Naruto Fanfiction
by AnomalyAanonymous
Summary: Naruto,in general, rewritten with 6 OC's in it. Readers will have an affect on the pairings,Naruto chars and OC's. Will contain hetero, yaoi, and yuri depending on pairings.Trying to write 1000 chapters, and this is also updated on my deviantart account.


Me: I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. HE, ITS CHARACTERS, AND SETTINGS ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO, AND THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO LEGALLY OWN IT!  
Kishimoto: Yay!  
Me: _ I DO HOWEVER CLAIM MY OC'S, AND OTHER THINGS THAT CAME OUT OF MY BRAIN AS MY OWN!

NOTE: All thoughts will be in italics, and any entry is subject to change. This one IS FINISHED! BOO YAH!  
Warnings: bad grammer, cussing,violence, blah, blah

" A person is born every minute, many just do not realize their full potenial"  
Boredom can never kill you. It can, however, destroy your brain cells to the point of NEAR killing you. This was the point Hitomi isa had reached that day in philosophy class. When his best friend, Unami Ryo, had mentioned this as an alternative to Math 112; he of course took it. Now he regretted it with his entire state of being. He realized he had to find a way out of class, or he WOULD die ( or at least he thought.) Maybe if he prayed...  
Ryo stared across the classroom at her friend. She had seen him pull countless tactics to try to avoid this class, but praying? That was pathetic, even for him, especially considering he didn't even believe in a God, just like her. Their opinions on religion were one of the few things that they had in common. Sure Isa, was loud, stupid, and annoying as hell on a daily basis, but he was still Isa... Ryo stared over at him again to see his hands clamped tighter together in prayer. She sighed as the professor ended his lecture. Just another normal day...  
"God that class is sooooooo boring!"  
"Well, maybe if you actually payed attention," said Ryo to the still complaining Isa. " Then you would learn to enjoy it."  
" Nevah!" Isa yelled earning a few looks from the passerbys. Of course, it wasn't like many of them weren't already staring at the two of them. Even if they remained on a large campus, they still managed to pull attention to themselves. Although they were best friends, Ryo and Isa differed as from night to day. Ryo had flawless porcelain skin, and black hair. She wore a black hoodie, and shorts that contrasted greatly with her white tennis shoes. To top it all off, she wore a magenta bandana around her neck which hid her mouth. This automatically had poeple labeling her as a thug, instead of a goth or emo. But she just really didn't give a damn. Isa, however, was the exact opposite. He had tan skin, and stood at a lanky 6"2 with perfect blonde hair and red highlighted bangs. Isa's worse problem, though, was that he looked like a unicorn had barfed up rainbows on his clothes. The poor boy had no fashion sense at all. He dressed like a total spazz, and in all honesty, he was one...  
"By the way," Ryo said. " What was all that prayer shit earlier? Why didn't you just read your comic books like you normally do in class?"  
"It's manga," hissed Isa. "And I accidently left it in my car earlier."

"What? Everybody is forgetful sometimes."  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Aren't you going to ask about the manga?"  
"No I-"  
"Well," Isa interrupted pulling out a book from his bag. "If you really want to know. I just finished reading all Death Note. So I started a new series called Naruto. It's about a ninja who..." "So I'm assuming this is Naruto then?" asked Ryo taking the book away from his hands. "Yes," said Isa. "Damn, this kid looks a lot like you," Ryo commented. "He has your idiotic personality too," she said after flipping a few pages. "I am not an idiot," Isa said. "Never said you were one. You just act like one sometimes," she replied shoving the manga into his chest. "Peh," he said. "So are we going to meet up at the regular place tonight?" "Yeah," muttered Ryo.  
The "place", as they referred to it as was a small out of the way kissaten called Heaven's Hinansho. The owner of the restaurant, Saiyo Hyhoto, rarely saw any business except on the weekends, but she still made enough to get her family by. Her daughters, Miyoto and Ryn, were friends of Ryo's which automatically made the two of them regulars at her café.  
When they arrived at the café, they were not surprised to see the two younger Saiyos setting white candles around the wooden building for their monthly ritual. It was a belief carried in the Saiya family that for every full moon, if you built a nyloko (a circle with a triangle in it) around your house in white candles; then one of you wished would be granted. Of course, you had to the gods and nature in your favor, but other than that it supposedly worked. Supposedly. Although neither Isa or Ryo believed in their tradition they still found it an amusing event to entertain. That was why every full moon all of them would meet up at the café. It was their time to relax and socialize with one another. It was their time together as friends.  
"Hello," called Ryn skipping up to them, and abandoning the candles she had been setting up on the porch. "Hey Ryn," said Isa. "We'll be in a little bit," called Miyoto. "Ryn come back here, and help me finish setting up all these candles." "But onee-chan…" she whined. " Ryn," her sister stressed. "Fine," Ryn pouted. "Later, Isa." Welcome valued customers," said a sweet Japanese voice. "I already have your dinners prepared," she said leading the two inside. "Your friend arrived a short while ago, and has been waiting for you," she continued pointing to a booth near a window. "If you need anything else it will be my pleasure to serve you tonight." "Arigato," said Ryo moving towards the booth. "Oh, and Mrs. Saiyo please just call by our regular names. Your family is our family now too." Mrs. Saiyo smiled, but made no promises. "Arigato," she said. "And dou itashi mashite Isa-san, Ryo-san." She bowed again, and left." "That woman," said Ryo. "Just like her to make food before we even arrive." "And get it right! Now this is what I'm talking about…" Isa said drooling over his food. "Alright, Where are the chopsticks?" he said sitting down.  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
"AGHHHHHHHHH"  
"SHIT"  
"Well there went the food…."  
"OH MY GOD NOW IM GONNA SMELL LIKE ISA'S STINKY ASS!"  
"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LAYING THERE?"  
"SOMEBODY QUICK GET THE DISINFECTANT"  
"Am I the only sane one here?"  
That was when a fight of anime like proportions broke, and both Isa and the person he sat on killed each other…..Naw I'm kidding with you. (Then I wouldn't be able to finish this fan fiction.) Lucky for us Ryo was there to stop them (although they would have liked to kill each other.) But I digress, back to the story.  
A few ( after cleaning up broken plates, and scattered food) moments later…..  
Ryo was currently eating what was left of her food, Isa was muttering curses underneath his breath, and the girl he had sat on was still "disinfecting" herself with soap from the bathroom. "I hate you," said Isa. The girl smirked, and said "Hate you too jackass." "God, you two give me a headache," said Ryo. "Sorry Nami," said the girl. "It's fine Kay," said Ryo. Fuga Kay was the only other to be considered a "regular" at the café, and to be considered a close friend of the Saiya sisters. She had met Ryo and Isa through her best friend, and younger Saiya sister, Ryn. She was, like the Saiya's, friendly, and easy to get along with. The only exception seemed to be Isa, who was in many ways exactly like her, which often caused them to fight. The point being it seemed to prove who could be more annoying in their little "group."  
"Please don't fight," said Miyoto who had joined them at the table a while back. "It's not clean for the spirit." "Miyoto, it's already over," said Kay. "Yeah, just don't bring it up again," said Isa. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Miyoto repeating her apologys over and over again. "Good job, Romeo," said Kay. "Wait that not what I…" "It's fine, Yoyo," said Kay. "But I..." Miyoto was suddenly broken off by a clatter of plates on the ground. "Not again," muttered Ryo. There were a few glances exchanged around the table. "Fine," said Isa getting up. "I'll go see what happened." After a few moments of silence, Isa stuck his head out of the back of the restaurant, and said, "Guys, you need to see this."  
In the other room Ryn, and Isa were watching the news on the television which was currently announcing the news of yet another tragedy that had happened that day. "Today one of Japan's reactors at the Tokai nuclear plant was destroyed. High levels of radiation have been released, and two deaths have been already been confirmed. People in close radius are advised to evacuate the premises, while…." "How horrible," said Ryo. "The way they reported it to," added Miyoto. "It was like they had no feeling at all on the matter." "I wish we could help…" said Ryn silently. Isa looked at her, and said, "I wish we could to Ryn. I wish we could too….."  
Although the night trudged on in the groups normal pattern an air of unusual solemnity never seemed to leave the small building. At the final rays of sunset, they all gathered at the front porch before Isa, and Ryo left, to "make a wish." "We are in favor of the gods tonight," said Hyhoto looking at the sky. "Hey Isa," said Ryn. "What are you going to wish for?" Isa looked away, and stared at the glowing candles around him. "I wish I could live somewhere I could make a difference," he said. "Instead of just watching what has happened already." "You wouldn't leave without me would you?" said Ryn worriedly. "Of course not," said Isa. After the rest of the group had made their "wishes", and had made their goodbyes for the evening Ryn and Isa to leave. "Wait Isa," called Ryn before she screamed. Isa turned back too late to stop what happened before him. As Ryn jumped down off the railing, her purple kimono brushed against some of the flames, setting her outfit ablaze. "RYN STAY STILL," yelled her sister. Her frantic sister, however, was running about trying to figure out a way to remove the kimono, and in the process was spreading the flames. All too soon, the small wooden building was on fire, and people were calling out each other's names. Isa and Ryo who had rushed back in to try to help had gotten separated along the way. As Isa began to slip into unconsciousness from breathing in the smoke around him, he began to reflect on his life, but his last thought was wondering why the menacing flames seemed to be changing into a white glow. And then…..darkness.

Epilogue  
Isa: *applauds* Good job! That was horrible….  
Me: Be quiet you! I'm narrating this story. (How the hell did you get in here anyway?)  
Isa: But this chapter is over….  
Me: Sorry readers. I have been occupied by schoolwork and Pokemon.  
Isa: FUCK YEAH! GO PICKACHU!  
Me: I SAID BE QUIET YOU! *throws a Pokeball*  
Isa: * uses Annoyance*  
Ryo: When in Naruto going to come in?  
Me: WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT! *is currently battling Isa*  
Ryo: Okay, Okay….A needs you all to review (please), and he needs to stop acting like a douche.  
Me: I HEARD THAT!  
Ryo: * stares at us battling* Idiots….


End file.
